Mckenzie Drage
Hi everyone I'm McKenzie Drage. my Mum, Dad, older brother Jack and I live on a small farm in Banks Peninsula. We own horses, cows, dogs, sheep, pigs and chickens, nearly all the farm animals! Some things are important to me because they are special and make me feel great. Those things are horses, swimming and family. Animals and horses Horses are important to me because I have grown up with them right from the word go and when I turned 1 years old I had fallen in love with them. I ride my chestnut mare cherry blossom when I can. At the moment she is grazing on our neighbours property and we go exploring in the forest Riding makes me happy. I love the feeling of speed as we canter along. Horses all have different personalities and they make me laugh with the crazy things they do. I think everyone should try horse riding because you can do heaps of fun stuff. For me it's a decision that I have made because I have experienced heaps of fun times with my horses. All ponies and horses are so peaceful, fun, beautiful and loyal. Sport/swimming Swimming is my favourite sport. It's my way of keeping fit and exercising. I train two times a week on Mondays and Fridays. Why I like it so much is because the cold of the water helps my legs heal from injuries. I am also refreshed at the end of some very hot and sweaty days. It's an opportunity that I do not want to lose and can't live without. I look up to team USA Olympic gold medallist swimmer Katie Ledecky. She is my superstar and I want to follow in her foot steps My coach Liz is very supportive of me. She knows when I am ready to be pushed to the limits. She is going above and beyond for me this year. On Mondays she is giving me stuff to work on also improve when I train. She is also coaching me on Fridays as well as coaching other kids. Family My family are very supportive of me and are willing to be there for me when times were hard. Back in 2018 February/March I was diagnosed with a nose and brain issue which was very scary since I was told I had to have surgery. For that I had to fly to Wellington hospital. It didn't stop there in as December I had to have surgery again, this time on my jaw and mouth. Just my luck Thankfully when my parents heard this my mum and granny put their work on hold to support me, whatever it took I always have dinner with them it's a good way to hear how everyone's day has been. Also make sure everyone has a ride to what they are doing the next day. Sometimes we have a big family Christmas together at Christmas time. I try to value family because I know that I can't get another one and if I can it won't be the same. Category:Student Category:Family Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Sport